Bang Bang
by InfamousHogwartsJaguar
Summary: Itachi is one of the top dogs in the notorious gang Akatsuki. One night, he spots a pink haired girl and suddenly, it's like he can't stop thinking of her. Especially since she forced her number on him. Songfic. A little OOC. AU. R&R. No flames please!


Bang Bang

By: JacobB-AnimeLuv

Warning and Disclaimer: R&R Please! I really, really love it when people do. Seriously, the first review I got made me scream from happiness. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but try not to flame. If you favorite or anything, review as well! I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does. If only I could have Itachi and Deidara… oh well, beggars can't be chooser's! ^.^

Author Notes:  Um, well… This is a birthday fic. Not for a character, but for my darling older sister. And it's pretty damn late. 5 days late in fact. Her birthday was on the 19th and I feel really guilty. But it's finally up, and yeah… it kinda sucks, but it's also my first fic with DIALOUGUE! I know. I'm really nervous. I hope you like it. Please review to ease my nervousness. The song lyrics are bolded. Okay, the format is whacked out because this edit thing on fanfiction isn't letting me get what i want. So sorry about that.

* * *

Itachi sighed and looked around the room. Amegakure… the famous dance club that was owned and run by the notorious gang Akastuki; the very gang he was a high ranking member of. A smirk made a fleeting appearance on his normally impassive face as he remember how he had stopped working for the police and joined the ranks of those that he had previously worked hard to catch. Now, you might think that he was being bad betraying his family (who had a history of working in the military and police forces) as well as the government, but truly, he was simply making a stand against the insidious inner workings of his family. He just hoped his foolish little brother would get over his need for revenge and realize that it was Itachi that had made the good decision by leaving. He had heard that Sasuke and his 3 friends had all joined the Konoha Secret Service. That was the same division that Itachi used to work for. He had also heard that the KSS had gotten a lot better. Surprisingly, he didn't doubt it. They had managed to take down Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein-sama and Deidara. The only reason the organization hadn't fallen apart was because Madara had taken over.

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang**

**(Get out the way, yo)**

* * *

Just as he was done with that train of thought and let his blank face once again cover his face, he surveyed the room. The same pathetic scantily clad women grinding against each other and trying to look appealing for the remaining members of Akatsuki. He looked away, exhaled lightly and sipped his sake before looking up again. This time, he let himself survey areas of the club apart from the dance floor. The strobe lights distorting everything would've made it hard to make out anything had he not had his excellent vision. As his eyes slid along the bar, he saw someone with pink hair. He let himself focus before positively identifying the pink haired person as a woman. Not just a woman though. She was probably the most beautiful woman Itachi had ever seen. She was very short, about 5"2 with a slender frame and the most delicate, feminine features he had ever seen with bright viridian green eyes. The dress she was wearing was a backless and only went till mid-thigh, but it was still quite classy. And she was walking towards him. The only indication of his nervousness was the tiny twitch of his right eye. And even though he was considered a genius, famous for always think of things on the spot and following through, he couldn't think of a damn thing.

'Hey. You know that my favorite word is yuuki?'

Itachi arched an eyebrow and replied 'Hn.' The pink haired woman frowned at him, however, she also looked as though she was a little used to people talking like that since she easily kept the conversation flowing with a 'You know, what I said was meant to be a cue for you to tell me your favorite word. And your name too if it isn't too much trouble.' Itachi quickly constructed a reply that would keep her talking before answering. 'Heiwa. Why would I tell you my name if I don't know yours?' At this, the woman grinned before she started speaking. 'My name's Sakura. I like your answers. You seem really interesting. And you're incredibly good looking. I want to talk more but I have to get going. Here's my number' at that she _grabbed_ his blackberry and typed in her number before returning the phone to him. Itachi smirked when she looked up after returning the phone her expression just a little sheepish at what she'd just done. 'Yes' Itachi thought… this girl would indeed be as interesting as she was beautiful. He couldn't wait till she realized she didn't know his name, especially since she shot him a look that would've made a man with less control jump her.

**There she goes again, the girl is Ethiopian**

**In other words, she came through explodin'**

**In the podium, dynamite**

**Napoleon like sodium mixed with petroleum**

**Slowly but surely, she was walking toward me**

**Cut the convo short 'cause she had to wake up early**

**But continuing the story**

**Don't worry she gave me digits for her Blackberry**

**"You're very handsome" is what she said**

**And the way she looked in my eyes said, "Put me to bed"**

* * *

Itachi stared at the blackberry in his hand. Specifically, he was looking at the number that had gotten last night. He let a microscopic smile quirk his lips up at the thought of Sakura and hit the call button. She picked up after 3 rings.

'Uh, hello, this is Sakura, can I please know who's talking'

'Hn. Itachi'

'Wait. I know that voice! You're the guy from last night, right? Wow! That was really, really fast! I thought you'd wait longer'

Itachi held the phone away from his ear and arched his eyebrow when a loud crash was heard on the other side of the line.

'Is this a bad time?'

'Wha? No! Dammit, Naruto, get _off_ me!'

'Hn. Fine, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me'

'Yes! I'd really like that. Is tomorrow at 8:00 good?'

'That timing fits with my schedule'

'Great, I'll text you my address and Itachi; I swear that I'm usually not as crazy as I sounded on this phone call'

'Hn'

Itachi hung up and once again stared at the phone. Against all reason, he really hoped that Sakura was as crazy as she sounded on the phone. But first, he had to find out who the hell Naruto was, why his name rung a bell and make sure he stayed off Sakura.

Kisame smirked as he watched his partner get ready. 'She must be pretty impressive if you're actually going to meet her. Usually you're just a one night type of guy'. Itachi fixed an icy glare on Kisame before he bid him goodbye and walked out of the apartment he shared with the large man. He drove up to her house in the small black mini-cooper he had. Sakura was waiting outside her apartment and she looked as stunning as she had when he first saw her. She was dressed in a simple black trench coat over skinny jeans and a long white shirt with black lace up boots that had a slight heel. He got out of the car and opened her side of the door before getting back into the driver's seat. They hadn't said a word to each other yet, but the silence was very comfortable. Itachi was pretty sure he'd never had such a peaceful car-ride in his life. He was just really pleased that she could talk a lot (or at least, he guessed she could), but still never talk if it was unnecessary.

**Oh my, oh my, I should have known**

**When she said to me on the phone**

**You do not know me very well but I would never hurt a fly**

**Then she aimed at my chest with love in her eye**

**I said, she aimed for my chest with love in her eye**

**She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun**

**Ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang**

**Straight through my heart**

**Although I could have walked away**

**I stood my ground and let her spray**

* * *

The date went really well. He was impressed that she could deal with his reserved manner as well as she did. After all, sometimes even his partner couldn't stand him. Another thing that had shocked him was that even though he was still reserved, he opened up to her more than he did to others. She was witty and intelligent and surprisingly strong. He had only found out about the strong part when they were leaving the restaurant. Some guy had groped her, and before he could _fucking shoot_ the guy, she punched the guy so hard in the gut he passed out. Sakura earned a bit more of his respect by doing that. Not that she could really tell, since his face actually seemed a lot blanker than it had been before.

When he dropped her back at her place, she glanced up at him and murmured 'Can you call me tomorrow at 10?' Itachi hn-ed his consent and dipped his head towards her. Sakura held her breath, and just before their lips could meet, Itachi tilted his head more and brushed his lips against her cheek. When he got back in the car, he smirked. He looked out the window and saw her looking at the car with her hand to her cheek. His smirk turned into a tiny, but real smile as he started up the car and drove away.

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang**

**Scorpion, she's so hot, she's a scorchin'**

**Killing me softly, Lauryn or Kevorkian**

**Couldn't tell if she's coo-coo or corky, when**

**I asked her her name and she said, "Call me Ten"**

* * *

Itachi looked at the clock. The same clock he had been checking for the past 2 hours every 10 minutes. Just so that he could call her at 10. Not that he would admit it to anyone. He had had and assassination assignment with his partner earlier in the morning, so he knew he'd be awake earlier than 10. And since he was awake earlier, he might as well call right on time. Finally the clock had showed that it was 10.

Sakura grinned at the phone as it started to ring exactly at 10. Not that she expected any less. The three other boys around her looked a little startled that Itachi was so punctual about calling. Sakura quickly shot a glare to the blonde and two raven-haired men she murmured 'Listen, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. You three had better shut up.' Before she picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'This is Itachi'

'Oh, hey! Sorry… I hadn't saved your number, so I was a little confused'

All three men smirked at the innocent tone Sakura had

'Hn. Meet me for dinner again. Tonight. At 10'

'I guess we're all for the 10's now, huh?' Sakura joked

'No. I just want to see whether it's harder resisting you later in the night'

Sakura flushed and started stammering.

Itachi chuckled on the other line 'Dress well. I suggest something that can come off easy though'

Sakura let out an indignant shriek and before she could say anything, Itachi hung up. Naruto let out a low whistle. Sai's grin simply got wider. Sasuke simply grimaced slightly and said 'Look, as long as he sleeps with you in his own place, then the mission will be really easy to accomplish.'

**Testing, testing, things just got more interesting**

**She's dressed in a vest pin, double-breasted holster**

**A very western toaster, she ain't nothing Kosher**

**She lets me closer, hotter than a pepper crusted samosa**

**While I try to keep my composure**

**She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun**

**Ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang**

**Straight through my heart**

**Although I could have walked away**

**I stood my ground and let her spray**

* * *

Itachi placed a light kiss on Sakura's forehead when he came by and picked her up. He wasn't disappointed in her choice of clothing. Despite the slight squawk of protest that he heard over the phone, she had dressed to his specifications. Her dress looked all classy and elegant, but Itachi could tell that if he just pulled the zipper down, the dress would simply slide off her. Sakura glared at him 'That wasn't funny at all you know' she hissed her voice dripping with venom. 'And yet you dressed as I told you to' he answered calmly before nibbling her ear lightly.

Itachi groaned lightly into the kiss he shared with Sakura. 'Dinner was indeed a success' he thought. It had also ended up the way he had planned it to. Namely, he had Sakura under him, only clad in underwear and in his bed. She let out a gasp as he slipped her bra off and threw it into some unidentified corner of his room before he attached his mouth to her right nipple and started tweaking and pulling her left. Her body's reactions were so honest and unadulterated; they were so different from the women he was used to, and he couldn't have enough. He knew at that moment, that yes, even though most people would say he barely knew her, he could say that he had fallen for her. Not that he would actually ever say it. At least, not until she said it first.

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang**

**Am I wrong? But what is love without the pain to go along?**

**And what is pain, if not the reason for me to sing this song?**

**And this song is for the weak and for the strong**

**'Cause I was strong and still**

**she got me, she got me, bang, bang, she got me**

**She got me, she got me, bang, bang**

* * *

Itachi blinked. He just woke up, blinked and frowned. He then realized that Sakura was not next to him. He started listening for any sounds that might indicate that she was still there in the room. He found none. A frown marring his features, he got out of bed and stared around the room. Then he zeroed in on his desk. His desk that had information that was vital to Akatsuki. The drawer that had contained that information was busted open, and when he looked inside, the files were gone. Instead there was a note.

Dear Itachi,

Look, I'm really, really, really sorry. The worst part is that I wasn't even pretending for you. I think I like you. I know I like you. Actually, I like you a lot. But I still did have to do this. The reason? I'm with the KSS. And I'm super loyal to the government. I pretty much owe the government my life. I might as well tell you since you're going to find out soon anyways. I was just really surprised you hadn't remembered me, because I was the one who killed Sasori. Um, never mind. I don't want to talk about that. I just hope you don't take this personally. Because I really did, well, do like you. It's just that I like my job more.

Love, (Wait. Like? Like a lot? Don't hate me? What do I even say??)

Sakura

P.S—Sasuke says that it shouldn't be long until he gets you. I don't believe him though. Wow. I shouldn't have written that

Itachi stared at the note. Then, he smirked. Sure, he should've been angry, but he was actually just… really amazed. He had known she was interesting. His smirk widened into a grin of some sorts as he realized that now, he could get her back. He suddenly couldn't wait to see Sakura again.

**She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun**

**Ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang**

**Straight through my heart**

**Although I could have walked away**

**I stood my ground and let her spray**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me**

**She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang**

**

* * *

  
**

Author Notes: Well, it's a lot of firsts for me. First fic with dialogue, first fic of my favorite pairing, first songfic, first description of actual physical LOVE (even though it isn't much); By the way, I DO know that this is Itachi-centric. I like it that way. I actually feel kinda bad for making Sakura trick my favorite fictional character of all time. But hey, all's fair in love and war, right? By the way, you guys should look up the song, it's amazing. It's "Bang Bang" by K'naan. Again, REVIEW! Please. I'm desperate. Also, visit my profile for a poll; it's a really important one by the way. Seriously.


End file.
